Pained
by wingfright
Summary: ENERGON I love Kicker i think more fics should be dedicated to him this is just first chapter many more to come sorry guys this fic was so poorly organized .** Story on hold! Will be updated before 7-15-08!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i own nothing but i do reserve the theme of this fic  
  
It was a beautiful day , the sun was shining the birds were singing , well on land anyway .  
  
Kicker was bored , really bored he wanted to leave the city so bad . He wanted to feel the grass  
  
under his feet . There was no grass at the base , so Kicker went to see Optimus .  
  
"Hey Optimus" greeted Kicker  
  
"What do you need , Kicker" he said with great annoyance  
  
"umm do you think i could go outside , i mean there is not much going on . Ya know ?" he said in reply  
  
"No" The bot said slightly pissed  
  
"Why not !" Kicker argued  
  
"Because I said so , you need to learn how to follow orders ." He said with a slight raise in tone .  
  
"But i wanna go " He exclaimed " Why don't i get to do anything anymore ! Its always Kicker its to dangerous , or  
  
we don't need you . But right now its so nice outside and i want to be somewhere . Where there is an actuall ecosystem !"  
  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT !" Optimus yelled " When i say no , i mean no . Right now we are fighting a war and we don't need  
  
a kid like you to be worring about " he stated as he advanced closer to Kicker . Which made him have his back up against a  
  
wall .  
  
"A kid like me ? No one ever asked you to give a fuck about me . I don't know what i was thinking asking you to leave i could have just left god damn it." Kicker screamed  
  
At this time Optimus raised his hand it looked as if he would hit Kicker . Kicker was in a panic but his body did not show the  
  
bot but in his eyes it was lowd and clear .  
  
"No you will not go anywhere ! " He yelled at the small human  
  
Optimus was bringing his had down apon Kicker fast . The force of the blow alone would be enough to kill the strongest of  
  
humans .  
  
"AHHHHH" Kicker yelled in terror ."Please don't!" He choked as he slide down to the floor and curling up into a ball .  
  
"Kicker i am sorry i did not mean to " Apolgized Prime as he was backing away .  
  
When a path opened Kicker jumped up and darted for the door .He needed to be away , away from all bots all other humans  
  
too.  
  
He ran to his room and grabed some clothes food and other necesities and threw them into a knapsack , and ran through to the  
  
edge of the city . He hoped in an inflatible yellow boat and was off for land .  
  
.............................................meanwhile...................... ......................................................................  
  
Hotshot sat in the control room just looking at the monitors , when he saw a little yellow thing in the water .  
  
He inlarged the pictures and say it was a boat heading for shore . And Kicker was driving it !  
  
"God Damn !" He exclaimed "Why can't that kid stay put "He swore under his breath as he ran to the door to find Optimus  
  
to figure out what to do . He was heading twords the training room but , spotted Demolisher on gaurd duty and decieded he  
  
would just go get the kid instead of making Optimus do it .  
  
"Demolisher let me pass " Hotshot ordered  
  
"Sorry no can do were going under soon ." Demolisher said but before Hotshot clould utter a reply the city went under the  
  
water.  
  
"Damn it the kid is out there " Hotshot swore  
  
" I have to find Optumis " Hotshot told himself , right before he sped off to get to the training room .  
  
"What would make that kid leave " he thought "Man , That kid id such an ass !"  
  
Soon he saw Ironhide traning , Hotshot ran over to him and said "Have you seen the commander ?"  
  
"Yeah , He went to his quarters a little while ago , why anyway? " Ironhide asked  
  
But before he could answer Hotshot was speeding to the transformer quarters which was right next to the control room.  
  
"Optimus are you here ?!?" Yelled Hotshot "Theres and emergancy"  
  
...................................  
  
End of chapter 1 did you love it ? Hate it ? wanna be my betta , I need one as you can tell . TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT  
WINGFRIGHT 


	2. NOTE

Hey guys guess what this story will be completed when i go back to school i do not have acsess to a comp till then so sorry it will come very soon i do have it mostly done so expect major updates and Jyderman thankyou if you will please wait till then then i will need your services but if you don't i understand  
  
thankyou for all the reviews i am really flatterd thankyou  
  
wingfright 


End file.
